


Fondle

by sardonyx164



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Love Bites, Massages, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Partial Nudity, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format, Tickling, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel misses Chad's soft touch.[As it turns out, Chad misses Nigel's soft touch, too.]
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Kudos: 3
Collections: HMS Twelve Hundred Seventy Four





	Fondle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the closest you're gonna get to an...M-rated fic from me.
> 
> You see, I'm not comfortable writing about Nigel and Chad doing...really really intimate things with each other (and I have the headcanon that Chad isn't comfortable with said intimate gestures anyway).
> 
> However, I do believe that Nigel and Chad would give each other massages.
> 
> Why? 
> 
> Because massages can treat sore muscles, lower fatigue, remove intravenous toxins, and reduce stress/stress hormones. (Thank you, Nekomaru Nidai.)
> 
> Side note: if massages actually *are* considered to be G-rated allegories for you-know-what, I'll likely laugh myself sick.

_[Scene: Chad’s room, at night. Chad is sleeping on his bed. However, the teen awakens upon hearing sniffling]_

**Chad:** [slowly opening his eyes] (Who...?)

_[Chad turns the light on and sees that Nigel Uno himself is crying into Chad’s shirt]_

**Chad:** [gently] Hey.

_[Nigel slowly looks up at Chad and stares at him for a few seconds. Nigel then quickly pushes Chad away and turns his back to the older boy]_

**Chad:** What’s wrong? [angrily] Wait, why do I care if you’re crying? I don’t care.

 **Nigel:** [sniffs]...I’m not crying.

 **Chad:** Okay. Explain the sniffling, then.

 **Nigel:** It’s dusty in here. [sniffs] And I have something in my eye.

 **Chad:** [unconvinced] Right.

 **Nigel:** [sniffs] Oh, shut it, teenager.

_[Nigel starts to climb out of bed, but he stops at the sound of Chad’s voice]_

**Chad:** [sadly] Hey, don’t leave yet.

 **Nigel:**...Why not?

 **Chad:** Well, because, uh... you stained my awesome shirt with your disgusting tears. Now I have to take my shirt off because I...don’t like sleeping in a tear-stained shirt.

 **Nigel:** You should have pushed me off the bed, then. [turning to face Chad] And why do you sound like me all of...a sudden..?

_[Nigel can’t help but stare as he watches Chad take off his shirt]_

**Chad:** [sighing happily] Oh, yeah, that is _so m_ _uch_ better~

_[Chad throws his shirt on the floor and then turns around to face Nigel...who is blushing and staring right at the teen’s bare chest]_

**Chad:** [blushing]...Uh, this isn’t the first time you’ve seen me like this, you know. We took baths together, remember? [Nigel doesn’t respond] Hello?

 **Nigel:** [muttering to himself] Cold baths and soccer, cold baths and soccer...

 **Chad:** Hey, buddy. [snapping his fingers in front of Nigel’s face] I’m talking to you.

 **Nigel:** [gripping the blanket] Sugarless tea, sugarless tea...!

 **Chad:** [worried] Nigel? [patting Nigel’s shoulder] Don’t just stare at my chest all night. Say something, will you?

_[Nigel suddenly releases his grip on the blanket and simultaneously releases the breath that he was holding]_

**Nigel:** [turning very red]...Oh, dear.

 **Chad:** Are you feeling alright...? Your face is as red as Mars right now...

 **Nigel:** Don’t...don’t worry about it. [inching closer to Chad]...It’s just that, um...

 **Chad:**...Yes?

 **Nigel:** I...I hope this doesn’t sound too...embarrassing, but, uh...is it alright if I massage your chest?

 **Chad:** [inching closer to Nigel] Well, of course you can massage my chest, stupid. Why are you even asking? Is it because you--

 **Nigel:** [hastily] This has nothing to do with you, Chad. I’m simply feeling...overwhelmed right now, that’s all.

 **Chad:**...Whatever you say.

_[An awkward silence fills the room. Nigel takes a deep breath, slowly moves his hand toward Chad...and then he starts tracing his finger along Chad’s spine, which makes the teen hum happily]_

**Chad:** [playfully] What, you’re not gonna massage my chest?

 **Nigel:** [bashfully] Um...could you, uh, ask nicely...?

 **Chad:** Hmm...please?

 **Nigel:** Say it a super sweet voice...

 **Chad:** [syrupy] Ah...pretty please, Nigie~?

 **Nigel:**...Very good. Now, um, lie down on your back, will you...?

_[Chad does so. Nigel wordlessly climbs on top of Chad and starts to gently massage Chad’s chest]_

**Chad:** Oh, this feels nice...

 **Nigel:** Uh, wow. You...look quite adorable right now...

 **Chad:** Hey. You wanna know what you can do to make me even more adorable~?

 **Nigel:** What?

 **Chad:** Hmm...put pressure on my trigger points...

 **Nigel:** [confused] Your what?

 **Chad:** Just...ah, push your fingers on my chest...

_[Nigel hesitantly does so. Chad visibly winces and releases a big sigh of pleasure]_

**Chad:** Oh, yes, please keep doing that~

_[An embarrassed Nigel quickly buries his face in Chad’s chest...]_

**Chad:** [playfully] Aw, you’re cute when you’re shy, Nigie~

_[...and then he starts kissing Chad’s chest, which causes the teen to start giggling]_

**Chad:** Hey, that tickles...!

_[Nigel slowly trails his kisses higher and higher until he gets to Chad’s neck]_

**Chad:** Ooh, that feels good...you’re awfully hungry for me, aren’t you~?

 _[_ _Nigel suddenly bites Chad’s neck, which causes the teen to hiss in pain._ _Nigel smirks as he looks at the_ _bruise on Chad’s neck_ _]_

 **Chad:** [flatly]...Take off your shirt this instant.

 **Nigel:** [playfully] Alright.

_[Nigel quickly takes his shirt off and throws it on the floor]_

**Nigel:** Now then, give me a massage _this instant_ , Chad. I’m craving physical affection.

_[Chad smirks as he flips Nigel onto his back. Chad then stares into Nigel’s eyes for a while before...softly breathing into Nigel’s ear]_

**Nigel:** [shuddering] Hey...I told you to give me...a massage...

 **Chad:** [whispering into Nigel’s ear] Compliment me first~

 **Nigel:** No...

 **Chad:** Okay~

_[Chad continues to softly breathe into Nigel’s ear. Nigel whimpers and squirms for a few minutes until...]_

**Nigel:** Ah~! Fine, you...you win, Chad. I’ll...compliment you...

 **Chad:** [whispering into Nigel’s ear] Okay. Then compliment me already.

 **Nigel:** [shuddering] You’re...very attractive...

 **Chad:** And...?

 **Nigel:** You’re very...ah, smart and cool...

 **Chad:** And~?

 **Nigel** : You’re...ah, the best there is...

 **Chad:** Excellent, excellent~

_[Chad hums playfully as he starts... tracing his finger along Nigel’s chest]_

**Nigel:** [shuddering] Okay, now...now you’re just being a...big jerk...ah, I said _massage_ , not...ah, caress...

 **Chad:** Look who’s talking. [drawing small circles on Nigel’s chest] Hmm, but I _will_ give you your massage if you say “please”~

 **Nigel:** [gripping the blanket] Ah, please...?

 **Chad:** Nope. [drumming his fingers on Nigel’s chest] Try again~

_[Nigel turns very red and tightens his grip on the blanket]_

**Nigel:** Ah, pretty...pretty please~?

 **Chad:** Be more specific~

 **Nigel:** Hmm~

 **Chad:** Nigel? [tracing his finger along Nigel’s chest] Can you say “please”~?

 **Nigel:** Ah, please...please massage my chest...

_[Chad does so. Nigel sighs happily at the gentle touch]_

**Chad:** Anything else you want me to do~?

 **Nigel:** Oh, Chad...ah, this feels so good...but, hmm, I’d like you to...press my trigger points...that would be, hmm... _wonderful_ ~

_[Chad presses his fingers on Nigel’s chest and shoulders. Nigel hums happily at the gentle touch]_

**Nigel:** Hmm, Chad~

 **Chad:** [proudly] Wow. You’re cute when you say my name like that. That look on your face makes it even better. Now then, could you...[pressing his fingers against Nigel’s trigger points again]...say my name again~?

 **Nigel:** Oh, Chad~

 **Chad:** Hmm...is there anything else you want from me? Some kisses, perhaps~?

 **Nigel:** Yes, please...please kiss me, Chad...

_[Chad smiles warmly as he peppers Nigel’s upper body with slow and soft kisses. Nigel shudders and giggles quietly at the gentle kisses]_

**Nigel:** Oh, that...that feels nice, Chad~

_[Chad suddenly bites Nigel’s neck, which causes the younger boy to hiss in pain]_

**Chad:** [cheekily] Revenge tastes sweet.

_[Nigel stares at Chad blankly for a few moments before abruptly flipping Chad onto his back. Nigel then starts pinching Chad’s cheeks]_

**Nigel:** You. Are. Not. Nice.

 **Chad:** [tracing his finger along Nigel’s spine] I could say the same thing about you.

_[Nigel rolls his eyes as he starts to pepper Chad’s face with gentle kisses. Chad affectionately chortles as he rubs Nigel’s back]_

**Chad:** [warmly] I do love your affectionate behaviour, though. I find that its rarity makes it more precious.

_[Nigel abruptly stops kissing Chad and gives the teen a bashful grin. Chad returns the smile and softly kisses Nigel’s nose]_

**Chad:** You’re adorable.

_[Chad hums happily as he nuzzles Nigel’s nose. An embarrassed Nigel quickly climbs off of Chad and turns his back to the older boy]_

**Chad:** [confused] Huh? Is...everything okay?

 **Nigel:** Shut it.

 **Chad:** I just wanted to ask if you were feeling okay...

 **Nigel:**...I am. But what we did just now...it never happened. Understand?

 **Chad** :...So how do we explain the--

 **Nigel:** [quickly] We had a big fight.

 **Chad:**...Okay.

_[An awkward silence fills the room. The silence is broken a few seconds later when Nigel starts sniffling]_

**Chad:** [softly] Nigel? [inching closer to Nigel] What’s wrong?

 **Nigel:**...It’s nothing. [sniffs] I just...missed you, that’s all.

 **Chad:** [sadly] I see.

_[Chad hums as he slowly wraps his arms around Nigel’s waist and rests his head on the younger boy’s temple. Nigel instinctively cuddles up to Chad’s chest]_

**Chad:** You know...I would _really_ appreciate it if a certain someone dropped by next weekend to give me another massage~

 **Nigel:** [sniffs]...Very well. But you must return the favour. [yawns] I do love your soft touches, after all...

 **Chad:** [yawns] Sounds good.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this work:  
> https://dangan-ronpa-imagines.tumblr.com/post/128206152714/can-you-do-a-reader-body-positivity-x-komaeda
> 
> PS: I've started putting some art and minifics of Nigel and Chad on my Blogger. Hopefully it works for you.  
> (I can't wait for Pillowfort to be open to the public...)
> 
> Related:  
> https://kndforever.tumblr.com/post/133513265067/micaxiii-look-at-this-unpopulat-ship-of-mine
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FoeYay/WesternAnimation
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Radar/CodenameKidsNextDoor
> 
> https://danganronpa.fandom.com/wiki/Free_Time_Events/Nekomaru_Nidai


End file.
